


Last Words Over Coffee

by veronamay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, Fix-It, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean.  Coffee.  A little conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wee birthday ficlet for [](http://technosage.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://technosage.livejournal.com/)**technosage** , she of shiny word-making. It's a bit of an experiment, it's unbeta'd and I have no idea if it'll fly. Happy birthday, Allie! \0/

Okay, look. I don't do this whole deep and meaningful, heart to heart thing. It's not my style. I'm more the love 'em and leave 'em, never call when I say I will kind of guy. But this is ... it's a little different. I'm not gonna hit on you, for one thing. Unless ...

... yeah, all right. Can't blame a guy for trying though, can you?

Right. I wanted to talk, so talk. About me. Well, about Sam, really. Sammy. That's what I call him, 'cause it pisses him off. Used to, at least. Now it's just one more thing holding us together.

See, thing is? Me and Sam, we never really had anyone else growing up. There was Dad, but he was gone a lot of the time, so it was just me and Sam for the most part. I guess I kinda raised him, till he was old enough to start—

Well, you know the rest. Never mind the sob story.

You gonna eat that donut? Because I skipped breakfast, and I'm starving.

Thgbvgks. Mm. Awesome pastries here. Coffee's not bad, either. Little weak, you gotta drink a pint of it before you really wake up, but ...

Jeez, _okay_. Can't we have a little friendly conversation along with all the rest of it?

Sidetracked. Yeah, whatever. Like _that's_ gonna happen.

See, Sam ... look. He died, okay? Right in front of me. He was stabbed in the back, he fell down, and he was dead. He died in my arms. My whole life I had one job to do, and that was to watch out for him, and I had to watch him die. I couldn't help him. I couldn't stop it. One minute he was there, walking, talking, looking right at me—the next he was gone, just like that. Less than a minute. Less than sixty seconds for my little brother to turn into a lump of dead meat.

I know it's hard, but try to relate. You got any idea what that feels like?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

So you tell me. The only person left in the world who means anything to you is lying dead in the next room, and you've got one chance, one way to bring him back. What would you do?

So yeah, I did it. Sold my soul. And I don't regret it. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. 'Cause I'll tell you: I only got a year out of it, but i didn't have a damned thing when he was gone.

Damn straight, I'm serious. That's the least of what I'd do for him. What I've already done for him. I got no life without him anyway, so what's it matter?

Bobby wanted me to _bury_ him. Salt and burn like he was any other corpse and put what was left in the ground. I had to do that to my dad. No way in hell I was gonna do it to Sammy. I'd have done whatever I had to, to bring him back. A year? Hell, that's practically a lifetime in our job.

What? Oh. Right, right. Just ... let me finish my coffee first.

I'm not stalling. We made a deal, and I'm sticking to it. You see me trying to get away? Winchesters don't welsh, lady. It's not in our blood.

... of course, we don't often tell the truth, either. Whole family's a pack of liars, right back to the guy that made the shirt. Ask Sam—this here's Sam, by the way. He's about to fuck up our deal for you.

Me? I'm not gonna lift a finger. Just like we agreed.

You 'bout done there, Sammy? Took your freakin' time. She was ready to call out the damn hounds on me.

Oh, that's nice, Sam. Why don't you stop for a manicure next time I'm in mortal peril?

—quit _whining_? I'm not the whiny one in this family, bitch. I'm hearts and rainbows compared to you. I'm—

... not talking about that. I don't care what you think you heard. I had to keep her talking while I waited on your lazy ass. I don't even remember what I said.

Shut up. I did not. Get in the goddamn car before I kick your ass all the way to Memphis.

Get in the _car_ , Sammy.

All right! Jesus. Think what you want. You will anyway. Stubborn little ...

Aw, come on, man—don't hug me when I'm driving!

END


End file.
